Brotherly love
by KissMyMarilyn
Summary: Its between the Hill and the Bottom. WHo will be left on top? R/C H/J OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Jazmine**

We all live in the same area but in two different worlds. Me, i live on the Hill with my parent, Sarah Dubois. She's a lawyers. I also live with my Older brother Junior/Junie/June. He's that nigga around the streets. Ever since our dad died, hes been the man of the house, taking care of me and my mother. Sarah fell off when dead died. Shes been smoking more and drinking going out partying not giving a fuck about me nor June but he tries. He stayed here and left behind the college and basketball scholarship. So he sells drugs and he teaches Cindy all her game.

Huey Freeman and his Twin Brother Riley Freeman? they live at the bottom, our paths can never cross. why? because june dont play with them bottom niggas and Huey's grandfather, he's a OG. If he sees us interact on any level he'd pop. BOW! Its all over. June has bumped heads with Granddad Freeman a few times but granddad never touches him why? who knows. i guess its because of our father. Thomas, was the old mans friend and lawyer. After my dad got shot by one of the people grandad was associates with, the hill and bottom divided for the worse.

My bestfriend Cindy, she's my ride or die. She got my back through anything, fights, boys, my brither sometimes, i love her. She's in between hill and bottom, so June lets her in because she was there before anything happened. ME and her aint gonna change. Cindy been my bestfriend since 5th grade when these two bitches thought they were gonna jump me on the plkay ground and cindy was the new girl, she held me down ever since then we been rocking.

My other bestfriend Cymphonique, she been with us since 7th grade and she got a baby with my older brother Junie, they been in love since they met in middle school, they never cheat and they never lie to noone. Thats Junies soon to be wife when she graduates. She's that down ass bitch that everybody knows not to touch.

My other friends, Hiro and Ceaz, they friends with Huey and Riley but me cindy and those two never speak why? June would have our heads and theres. Lets just say our paths cross and shit gets REAL.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jazmine**

We all go to the same school. Woodcrest high. Me and my girl Cindy go to the bathroom get all fine. And our girl CC in there crying her eyes out. So I asked her what's up. "Jaz. I fucked up. Junies gonna be so dissapointed in me." she looked at me and I turned red. I swear I hope she ain't buss it open for another nigga. So I asked her "what the fuck you do Cymph?" she looked up at me. "I'm pregnant J. See?" she showed me the test. I looked at it. And just dropped my head. They're first baby just turned 1. My little nephew so gorgeous. Looks just like me with the puffy curly hair. I hope she telling jj real soon. Because this nigga got business to take care of and I heard it was gonna be some niggas popping off.

"You gonna tell June?" I asked her and she broke down crying again. "Jaz. I can't. I missed my pill. Its my fault. I don't want him to hate me. " I hugged her tight. "Get yourself together now." I looked at my phone And told June to come to the girls bathroom on the third floor. He wasn't suppose to be here you know. Got 10 days at home for fighting a Nigga that was in cymphoniques face. We hear him and his best friends coming down the hall. They just up in the bathroom. "CC Whats wrong girl?" June asked. I hid the test behind my back because I didn't know if she was gonna flake out in telling him.

"I missed my pill and my. My um... I'm sorry J." she ran out the just stood there looking dumbfounded. "Yo. Jaz. She tell you Whats wrong?" I shook my head no. And dropped the test in the trash. I wasn't getting in the middle of that Shit. Cindy was just standing there red faced. I told her let's go and told j to leave the school before he got caught. We met up with Caez and Hiro and they asked why were we looking so flustered. Ian wanna tell them my sister's business but damn I had to get it out. "CC pregnant and I had the test in my hand and June and then CC ran out. Ugggh. Why I gotta know this Shit?" I said really fast.

"Calm down J. It'll be cool."Caez said hugging me and laughing. This Shit won't funny. But I cracked a smile. Then Cindy starts turning tamatoe red again. "The fuck wrong with you chica?" she looked at me and grinned and turned her head. I followed her direction and damn it why me? The two niggas I try to avoid on all cost. Comes walking up. "Whats up niggas? Nigettes?" Riley Freeman said giving dap to everybody and hugging Cindy making her blush even more.

"Whats up y'all?" I heard a sexy Ass monotone voice say from behind me Because I turned around so fast and stood frozen. That damn Huey Freeman ugh. Why he gotta be so fine? I would break his Ass down. Cindy hit me in my booty and I turned around. "Hi Huey. Whats up?" I asked him.

"Nothing. Can I walk you to class?" now why he go And do that for? He knows damn well I wanna say yes. But unfortunately I see JJ and his crew coming so I quickly say no and walk off really fast with Cindy by the arm. "What you do that for J? Riley was talking to me. "

"I seen June coming and he looked pissed." I looked down the hall where we just left and I seen Junior with Huey and Riley up against the lockers with his crew while Caesar and Go to try to break them up. I ran back to get jj off of them. When I walked up. "lLittle nigga I thought I told yo Ass to stay away from my little sister's. I ain't telling you no more. Let this be your last fucking warning" I heard Junior say. I got in between them. "June stop it. He and Riley can talk to us. We ain't doing Shit. We don't even associate like thAt. Cool out Nigga. Let them go. " I told him. Jj and his crew backed away. "I'll see y'all at the house. And Cindy we gotta talk be time." They walked away and I turned to see Huey gone and Riley looking pissed off. "I'm so sorry Riley. We gotta go. Peace y'all. " me and Cindy bounced before anything else popped off. But man what I would do just to see Huey again. But he wasn't in any of our classes we had together. So I guess our paths will cross again. Maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

Huey

All I was thinking about "Don't hit this nigga" because he had the audacity to put his hands on me and my brother. He better be lucky I didn't have my fucking katana with me because I would've cut off all his fucking fingers. Grandad warned this nigga not to fuck with us. He just won't quit. He and Riley just got into it because of that girl CC. It ain't my brothers fault that she feeling him. And Cindy too. But he's more into Cindy. And jazmine? I'm into her. But her fucking brother won't lay off her back. This war between hill top and bottom is getting out of hand but it's no way we can stop the Shit. If only Junior can see the type of person I am. Maybe he'll let jazmine and I path cross completely. You know? I'm feeling her. She that special girl. We practically grew up together until all this Shit happened. Now she barely remembers me. I remember her though. Little blonde hair mixed girl always fighting other little girls because they pulled her pig tails and I stepped in because little boys use to pick on her too. After the war started between us and them it seems like I can never get close to her.

I drive to the hill that I use to sit on and I looked out to the city. It was peaceful. No niggatry going on just yet. ItAlways like this before it gets dark. Peaceful nothing but silence and then night fall all you hear is gun shots and screams. You could never sleep in this town anymore. I use to try to protect her father from any and everything. Thomas wasn't the ghetto hood nigga. He was a crybaby. Composed person. When he got shot in front of me and Riley it fucked me up. I try to forget his face but it never stops haunting me. I was only 11 back then. I remember running to the hill non-stop to see jazmine but her mom and the police wouldn't let me get to her. After that our friendship was nonexistent. I sat and thought for a while then I saw strawberry curls bouncing up the hill. I sat frozen to my spot. Should I stay or should I leave and let her be? But before I could move she saw me and turned crimson. "Hi Huey. Um I didn't know you still came here. " I just looked at her beautiful face then my eyes slid down her body. Damn what a nice Ass she has. I snapped out of it.

"Yeah. I come here every now and then when I need to get Shit out my mind" I was trying to play it cool. Be the noncaring motherfucker everybody thinks I am. "look Huey. I'm so sorry about j. He's idk. There's no excuse for his behavior. " she said looking at me with those beautiful green eyes. I almost melted. "its all good Jazmine. Won't no harm done. But I will take his advice and stay away from you though. I don't want any other problems that we already have. "

"Huey. He doesn't decide who I associate with!"

"But he does Jaz. I'm a bottom nigga. We don't fuck with Hill top people. It's been like that since your father died. He was the og just like grandad Ain't no coming back from that. And if you were smart youd stay away from me. And I'll do the same." she just looked at me and shook her head. "You know I thought you were the smart Freeman. But I see you're just as dumb as a rock nigga. " she looked at me one last time and walked away from me. J didn't know what to say. Hey. Maybe one day our paths can cross without violence.

Cindy

Stupid Ass junior. Why the fuck this nigga trying to keep me away from Riley? He needs to keep cymphonique hoe ass away from him. That's who he needs to deal with. She probably don't know if that baby is his or the nigga she fucked off the football team. Dumb Bitch. She needs to get her muffintop pilled back. Fuck he yelling at me telling me to stay away from Riley. I like this nigga. I know he feeling me. He just using cc because she easy as hell. She only like that because junior fucking around on her and everybody knows. Ugh. I hate this Shit. The drama. The fighting. Huey and Riley aren't trouble. I just want junior to understand not all bottom niggas are the sAme.

Jazmine

Fuck Huey. That nigga knows he feeling me. I wouldn't have went to that Damn hilif I didn't see him drive in thAt direction. How the fuck he gonna tell me to stay away. That only makes me wAnna be with him even more. I've liked Huey since wee were ten. I knew he was at the scene the night my father got killed. It wasn't his fault. I just want him to know thAt. Junior suck. He's always running a boy away from me but I will not lay down like some Damn dog. I'm digging Huey. And nothing and no one not even junior will stop me from having Freeman. Fuck Junior. Fuck Huey. Fuck em all. Scared Ass niggas.

Riley

Man. Junior got some coming for his Ass. Grandad been told him to chill out. All because he Thomas son don't mean he run Shit. My grandad would pop his Ass. I'm feeling c-murph. I like her a lot. And this nigga wanna try and keep us away. He's disrespectful. I wish Huey would've let me rock this nigga Shit again. It ain't my fault that hoe of a baby momma he got feeling a nigga. I ain't feeling her. I'm just using her to get to Cindy. That's it. I don't want that stank mouth hoe. Junior better chill out. Or reezy gonna have to give that nigga the works again.

Cindy/Riley/Huey/Jazmine

Out paths will cross.


	4. Chapter 4

Huey

After talking to jazmine a few weeks past without us even bumping into each other. Everything has been going smoothly between us and them. But I couldn't stop thinking bout her. I got to have this girl. The shit ain't right without her. So in our English honors class I made it my business to be jazmines tutor when she asked Mrs. Creed for one. "Mrs. C?" jazmine asked raising her hand. "Yes J?" teacher responded.

"Can you assign me a tutor for our next paper please? I'm really lost and need a smart persons help. " Jasmine said. She didn't see me raise my head and nod at the teacher and she nodded back. "Mr. Freeman will be your tutor. I smirked as she gasped and started to protest.

"No way Mrs. Creed. We can't. I mean he can't do it. Right Huey?" she said looking back at me turning red. "Nah. I can do it. I got free time now. " she turned around with an angry expression in her face. "Now Jazmine. Huey will be your tutor and yhats final. He's the only one in this class with a 100 A as his final grade. So deal with it. " the teacher said sternly. I smirked as jazmine turned to glare at me. I waved. Petty.

Jazmine

After class I walked up to Huey. He was so tall and muscular and fine. Those eyes were hypnotizing. "So when and where do you wNna meet?" I asked him as he was packing up his books to go to next class. He looked me up and down and smirked. I turned red. Trying to play it cool I smiled up at him and twirled one of my curls. He licked his big sexy ass lips and I almost fainted. God why this boy teasing like that? "We can meet at my place after school today. We can get started." I nod my head and turn around letting him get a nice view of my round ass "I'll text you when I'm on my way over Freeman. " I walked away giving my hips a little switch. Just enough to make him drool. That's what he gets for volunteering himself to be my tutor he thought I didn't notice him give the teacher a nod before she said so. I got him though. Bout to look real sexy for him when I get over there tonight. Which pajama short set do I wanna bring out for Freeman?

Cindy

I met up with Jasmine at our locker. She was smiling devilishly and I knew she was up to something petty. So I said" the Fuck you thinking bout bitch?" she turned and smirked at me. She told me what happened in English class and I for one agree with jaz. Ima help her pick out the most sluttiest pajama set ever. Hmm. Who can concentrate when big booty cheeks are hanging out? So I say "hell yeah. This bout to be fun. Wish I can be there to see this shit. " and speak of the devil he shall appear. "What's up ma?" Riley said from behind me. Wrapping those strong arms around my middle. "Nothing we skeeming. Whats up with you?" I asked him.

"Ah hell. Here y'all go with the skeems. Anyway. You wanna come over after school cmurph?"

"Hell yeah nigga. I'll be there. "

"Ite cool and be comfortable. You might wanna spend the night too jaz. I heard about your little switchy switch trying to tease my brother. See y'all later. Peace. " Riley said before any one of us could say anything. He walks away. I cracked a smile at jazmines facial expression. It was priceless.

After school we rushed to jazmines place. Her mom asked where were we going and we said we were having a sleepover at a girlfriends place and left out to go to my place to get dressed for the night. We were having a sleepover with the Freeman brothers. Their grandfather was gone out of town on business so they had the house to themselves. So this was perfect timing. I wanted to see how far we were gonna go with this. Because my hormones were raging like wild fire. And Riley don't make it no better.

We get to my house and started showering and getting dressed I picked out some pink and black short set with a black panty and bra set with no make up. Some perfume from Vicky secret and my favorite bracelet. Jazmine chose a burgundy and white short set with no make up on her hair in a high bun with her favorite perfume sweet kisses and her night shoes. We were set and ready to go.

We arrived at the Freeman house and Riley opened the door. "Damn. Y'all came real comfortable. " he said. We smiled and walked past him. Yo Riley. Where's your brother?" jaz asked.

"He upstairs. Just go on up. His room is on the far right all the way down the hall. " he told her. She left out. "So. What are we gonna do?" before I knew it Riley pinned me against the door and kisses the hell out of me.

Huey

I just got the shower when I heard a knock on my door. "What you want Riley I'm naked" I said as I opened the door with nothing on just my towel wrapped around my privates. I turned red as fuxj when I saw jazmine standing there. She looked me up and down and turned her head shyly. "I'm not Riley. " I shook my head. "I can see that now. I didn't think you were coming. You never text me. " I said looking at her watching me through the mirror. She thought I didn't notice. "Well I'm here now aren't I?" her little smart ass. I love it. I turn around. Letting my towel fall to the floor showing her what I was working with and slipped on my boxers before I saw her squeeze her legs together. Hmm. What I would do to Whats between her thighs. I would devour that sweet pus- mmmmhmmn. Um. "Yeah you are. So shall we get started?" I asked her. She nodded her head and got her paper from her book bag and she took her shows off and laid across my bed. I could see her ass cheeks hanging out and I got hard instantly. So I laid across my bed with her and read over her paper. "Its a good start. But we have some work to do. " I said while imagining the work I would put on her body. God. Please help me through the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasmine

I was so nervous around this nigga. He was so fine and he smell so good. Mmm. The things I want to do to him. I know he was staring at me. I was currently sitting up on his bed reading over my paper and he was sitting at his computer desk watching me. I looked up at him when I was done reading what we had and cocked my head to the side and said with a smile "I think this is great Huey. We should stop for the night. Its been two hours we've been working on this. " he nodded his head and said

"What do you suppose we do now Dubois?" I shook my head of the nasty thought I had in mind but instead of telling him I wanna ride his privates into the next century I decided to ask "Let's watch a scary movie?" I knew exactly what I was doing. He was my best friend and he knew I hated scary movies and I would end up in top of him every time a scary part came up. He smirked at me and said "You know you're a jumper when it comes to scary movies. " I smiled and shook my head. And tyre a pillow at him and said

"So? I wanna watch the new purge that just came out. You have it?" I knew that he did because I seen it in his table when I walked my fine ass in his room. Did I mention this nigga had the nerve to drop his towel and expose himself in front of me. I nearly had a heart attack. I pretended like I didn't notice and laid on his bed instead. Showing him my beautiful plump ass cheeks in these very short and comfortAble pajama shorts. Huey knew what he was doing to me. Beforre the night ends I might just rape this boy.

"Yeah I got it. I'll put it on for get some pop corn and e few drinks for us so I don't have to go back down. " I said okay and switched out the room with him watching me. He thought I didn't notice him lick those sexy big lips of his but I noticed and it turned me on so much more. I went down to the living room and as I reached the bottom step I had to stop in my tracks. My best friend and Riley FreemAn were tonguing the hell out of each other. I mean his hands on her booty while she's on his lap grinding on his crotch and kissing him with tongue action. I stood there for a few more seconds and tip toed past them as quietly as I could. I smiled and gave Riley a thumbs up because he saw me go inside the kitchen. I popped some popcorn for Huey and I. And got him a couple bottles of water and got me a few sodas and went back to his room where he was shirtless and laying down in the bed with the movie on pause for me. I stopped to stare at his ass. God was this man trying to kill me? He moved the covers back for me to get under them with him and I handed him the snack and drinks. He said thank you and nodded my head.

As the movie went on we are all the snack and drunk and we made luhjt conversation like who was out favorite bands and artist and who was trash and what our favorite color was. His was black of course and mine was royal purple. That color turned me on for some reason. When I told him that he smirked at me and rolled his eyes at me.

After the movie went off he turned on some cartoons and turned the tv on mute because I was getting a little sleepy. I felt his hand on my hip and scoot up against me to cuddle me from behind and his body let me tell you fel. So Damn good against me. I shivered and he felt me do so. He kissed the back of my neck and I whimpered. I felt him smile against my neck. He said "You like that Dubois?" and I said "Yes" I tried to say it in my normal voice but it came out more as a moan. He better stop these actions before we get too out of control. But I can't stop him. My lips won't tell him so.

Huey

What was happening? I had no clue but it felt oh so right. Having Jazmine Elizabeth Dubois in my bed in my house right now? I was in awe. This woman was so beautiful so sexy so sensational. I couldn't keep my hands off of her body. I knew would get in a lot of trouble if grandad or junior found out I even glanced at a Dubois. But I couldn't stop my self by what I was about to do.

I laid my hand on her stomach and I made little circles and I heard her breathe catch in her throat. She never turned to look at me and I knew she was scared too. I was scared bu t I couldn't stop myself. She pushed her ass into the crotch of my shorts and I groaned a little And she whimpered my name. So I took it a little further. I pushed my hand between her thighs and I cupped her area. She was so warm. She trapped my hand between her thighs and pushed forward so my hand would dig into her hard. I could feel her getting right for me.

I kissed her neck andsucked in it real hard until there was a hicky there and she moaned my name for me to stop. So I removed my hand and she laid on her back and looked up at me and said "I don't think we should go any further Huey. I'm scared to you know. And junior would kill us. Literally. I like you a lot Huey and I really want it and you so badly But we just can't. I'm not ready." I cupped her chin and kissed her so deeply I forgot who's air was breathing. I looked at her in her eyes and said "Jaz. I like you a lot and I can't stay away from YOU. I don't care what junior does to me or says to you but I won't be away from you. Fuck him the hill and the bottom. Fuck em all. I want you to be my girlfriend. And I'll do anything to prove to you i don't give a Fuck about this beef between our families. I want and need you in my life jaz. So Whats up ma?" s

She stared at me so hard with tears falling down and she said "I want you and need you too Freeman" as she took my head in her hands and kissed me hard. We settled into bed and fell asleep with the most beautiful girl in my arms. Paths equal crossed but for how long?

Riley

This girl was making me crazy with her kisses and the grinding. I told her that we had to slow down before we did some that we might regret and she agreed with me. So we cuddled up on the couch and watched a few movies and made small talk and it felt right to me. I like Cindy a lot and I'm glad she came over. I wanted her to be my girl so I asked her "To Cindy? Would you like to be my girl ma?"

She looked at me like I had two heads or something and she said "wh-what? Riley. We can't. I mean. Junior. He'll. " I cut her off with a deep kiss and pulled back and looked her in the eyes with all seriousness. "Look ma. I don't give 2 fucks about junior. I don't care what his mouth says. Its only me and you ma and Ian letting you go. I like you a lot cin and I want you to be mine. So Whats up? You down with a nigga or what?" she nodded her head grabbed me by my neck and said "Yes baby. " and we started making out again. If only I knew how long we would last. I need this girl badly. Shez my content. How paths have crossed but how long will it. Last before it back fires? Literally.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday came around and Huey and jazmine were content with not telling people They were together. At least until someone tried to get with one of them. Then they'll set people straight. Until then no worries. Riley and Cindy told hiro and ceasar because they trusted them. Huey and Jazmine were leaving their 3rd period class junior walks up to them looking pissed off Huey and jazmine stood there. Huey stood up tall and jazmine felt sick to the stomach. "I need to talk to you in private. Meaning without this nigga. " junior said as he grabbed jazmine by the arm leaving Huey pissed off. Huey was so mad he turned around a punched a whole into a locker. His hand started to bleed. He went to the nurse. On the other side of the hall junior and jazmine stood there talking.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me during school hours Junie. Leave me alone" jazmine said. "And I thought I told yo ass to stay the Fuck away from them Freeman niggas. Especially him. " Junior said getting into jazmine face. She pushed him back away from her. "Junie you're not my father. And you don't tell me who to socialize with. He's my friend okay?" she said with sass.

"That nigga more than a friend from what I heard. Some people saw you and Cindy half naked walking to the Freeman house this past weekend. The Fuck is up with you Jay? If I catch up ass near this nigga again it's over for the both of them. You heard me? And if you and his relationship ain't over by the time tonight is over. He won't wake up to see the sunrise. " junior said walking into her face again. "I'm not playing around jazmine. Which I need to go speak to Cindy too. " he said walking away from her in the opposite direction.

Jazmine

I can't believe he just told me that. I can't believe he wants me to get over Huey. I won't do it. I love him and I need him. He told me he needed me. I can't let him go and junior Can go to hell where he belongs. I gotta find Cindy. I ran all the way up the stairs to the second floor and saw Cindy and Riley posted up smilin and talking to one another. I screamed her name "CINDY" and ran to her. "What's wrong Jay?" I grabbed her and apologized to Riley. And told him it was an emergency. I pulled Cindy into the girls bathroom and told her everything junior said to me about Huey and Riley. Cindy burst out in a rage with tears. She started cussing and going off. A couple of girls ran out of the bathroom in terror.

"Calm down Cindy. I won't let it happen. I love Huey. I have to tell him and you gotta tell Riley as soon as school is out. " I told her. We hugged each other and went to fourth block where I avoided Huey like the plague. I cried the whole entire block. The tears wouldn't stop coming down. K had to tell him what junior was planning. I had to. I couldn't stay away from Huey and I be damned if I will.

Cindy

I walked away from Jazmine. Went to find Junior. I found this nigga and pushed him into locker. "Biggs if you think about touching Huey or reezy I will break your fucking neck. Jazmine told me what you said about them. And I be damned if you lay a finger on my niggas and hurt jazmine because you in a feud with bottom nigga Fuck all of you niggas. Y'all aint shit and never will be. Fuck with what's mine if you want too Jay. You know how I get down. " he shook me away from him and smirked and looked down the hall I followed his stare and saw Riley with anger written all over his face. He heard what I said. "Reezy. Don't. " I said when he hit junior in his face. "Riley please. Stop. It'll make things worse. Stop Riley. " I pulled him off of junior. "Why you ain't come to me Cindy? Why you ain't tell me what this nigga got in mind?" I looked him in the eyes all I could say was "I love you reezy. " he grabbed my hand and we walked away from a beaten up junior. I knew Riley made a big mistake. I had to tAlk to him and Huey fast. Jazmine better tell Huey asap.


	7. Chapter 7

Huey

I don't know what's up with jazmine. She avoided the whole 4th period and that pissed me off. I saw her speed walk away from me when I was coming near her. What the hell did junior say to her and why? We just got into a relationship. I love her. So I tried texting her 5 times. Then I called 5 more times. She ignored every last one. So I said Fuck it and went home. I knew she would come around but I wanna know what I've done to get the cold shoulder. If junior did something to her I will Fuck his life up.

I got inside my house and relaxed for 15 minutes when I heard a knock at the door. I ignored it because I didn't feel like being bothered with anyone. If it wasn't my girl I didn't wanna have company. The knocking kept going. So I got up and took a peek out the window it was I swung the door open getting ready to give her a piece of my mind. But she ran to me And gave me a hug while bursting with tears so I picked her up and shut the door and say on the couch with her in my arms. I caressed her hair. "Whats wrong Jazmine?" she didn't answer me she just kept crying. So I asked again. She finally looked up at me. "I have to tell you goodbye Huey. " I looked at her dumbfounded. "Explain to me why?" I asked.

"Because of I don't junior will kill you and Riley. I love you Huey. I can't see you in that type of situation.I'm in love with you. Its too deep Huey. " I shook my head and told her that shit won't gonna happen. Me and junior gonna have to talk because I will not be without Jazmine. "Look Huey I know we just got together but we've been best friends since you moved here. And I love you. I'm in love with you. Okay? But I just gotta tell you goodbye. Please don't do anything to hurt yourself. " I kissed her with everything in me. I picked her up and took her up the stairs to my room. I laid her down on my bed. We kissed. She got up and started stripping for me. "Jaz you don't have to. " I was saying but she cut me off by throwing her jeans at me. Then she was standing in front of me with just bra and panties set in. I licked my lips and she got in top of me and kissed me deeply. "I love you Huey. And if I have to say goodbye. This will be my way. " then she took my shirt off and kissed me all the way down to my pants. She slid them off of me. She looked up at me with so much love in her eyes and tears bout to spill out. I picked her up and finished stripping her leaving her naked and me in boxers. We made love for the first time. When we were done I told her "don't ever in your life think toure leaving me because of your fucking brother" she cried and held on to me. After 9 that night she left and told me she loves me. I know She does and I love her too much to let her say goodbye.

Riley

I bring Cindy to the house with me After we left the park after 9. Granddad wasn't home again. So we went to my room and we talked because she didn't say a word to me at the park. "Riley please. We have to break up. I don't wanna see you get hurt because of me. I lov99e you" she told me hugging my waist. I picked her chin up and kissed her. I didn't know what to say to her. I held on to her while we sat on the couch and watched a movie. After a while she stood up in front of me and took her shirt off I asked her what she was doing she said "I want to make love to you." So she grabbed my hand and I was in a trance that I followed her up the stairs. She shut the door and locked it. She pushed me down on the bed and fully stripped naked for me. She turned red out of nervousness. So I got up and stripped for her. I walked up to her and picked her up and laid her down.

"Riley?"

"Yes cin?"

"Do you love me?"

"I'm in love with you Cindy. I can't leave you. You can't leave me." I said with a year coming down my cheek. I meant every word. She took my head into her hands and kissed me deeply. She didn't say another word. She took me in and we did our thing. She said "Riley. Idk what we're gonna do but I can't be without you. "

"Don't worry baby girl. Me and Huey will handle this. " I didn't knoe how or when but we were gonna handle this nigga. Cindy wasn't going anywhere. I knew this shit would backfire on our asses. This is the life of hilltop chick and a bottom nigga.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Jazmine_**

After I left Hueys house, I felt even worse. Why? Because we made love and he told me that he basically refuses to let me go like that. I wish he wasn't so hard to get through sometimes. We cant be together. Not now, Not ever. With Junie being the way he is, he'll never let that happen. I hate my brother, I wish he would leave me and my life alone. I don't understand why mommy wont kick him out. I guess because he provides for us, but I can do that, she can get off her heart broken ass and get her job back at the law firm. I hate thinking this way about my people but its all true. I hate being on hilltop, I hate being in love with a bottom nigga. He's my everything ever since we were 10. I walked home and when I got there Junior was sitting on the porch. I guess he was waiting for me. I took a deep breathe hoping he didn't smell, hueys scent. I rolled my eyes and walked past him but he grabbed my arm. I snatched away. "What do you want Junior?" I asked.

"Did you let that motherfucker go?" I looked at him and he was so serious, I shook my head in disgust because he really thought I let go of Huey Percival fine ass Freeman. Fuck No. so I answered him "Yes, we broke up before I came home. I went to talk to him and I told him I didn't wanna see him anymore." I said with a tear coming down my cheek. He thought I was telling him the truth. so I walked past him and into the house before I had to make up another lie. I just didn't feel like being bothered with him and his bullshit. I spoke to soon, I heard him coming up behind me into my room, he shut my door. I act like I didn't know he was there. I wanted him to go away. "Go the hell away Junie. I don't wanna fucking talk to you. you fucking ruin everything. I hate you." I told him with my back turned away from him. I started to undress, and I could see him watching me through my mirror. I undressed slowly on purpose. He needs to get an eye full of what he will never have. That's right, he's not my real brother. Actually he was adopted before I was born and tom named him junior. Junie had always liked me more than a little sister and when I wouldn't give him the chance he started being an asshole. He didn't want to see me with anybody, especially not Huey Freeman. Huey is my bestfriend and love of my life and will forevr be that.

"Baby girl? please. I just cant stand to see you with him. you or cindy."

"You know, I don't give a damn how you feel about Huey or riley. we love them, and theres nothing you will or can do to break us apart from them. I don't want you, youre sick in the fucking head Junior, I will never be with you. Go call cc and tell her all that bullshit. Cause shes very attracted to Riley as well." I said turning around with a mischevious smile on my face. "And another thing, those babies? may not be yours you dumb ass nigga." I said laughing and walking out of my room to the bathroom. I yelled "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM JUNIOR". I heard him coming behind me into the bathroom. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the bathroom door. He looked at my neck my breast and below my belly button, he saw all the hickies from huey. I pushed him off me. "You had sex with this nigga?" he asked me with hurt in his eyes. I didn't give a rats ass how he felt.

"I sure did. We made love for hours, and I loved every second of it. You're not anything to me, I never liked you I never wanted you so please back the fuck off of me. im your sister and that's as far as we will ever go." I told him while kicking his ass out of the bathroom. I could see the anger boiling inside him. I smiled at him while striking a sexy pose and slamming the door in his face. I got into the shower and thought about huey and how he handled me for my first time. Im inin love with Freeman and no one and nothing will get in between me and him or I will be the devil her self.

 **Cindy**

After I left the freeman house I decided to visit jasmine. I could see her room light on so I knocked on her front door and for the hell that is real, Junior punk ass answered the damn door looking more than pissed off. He was on the phone with someone "Yeah, them niggas gotta go asap. Yeah I got the juice. Yeah they both here now." I heard him say while I was walking up the stairs so I paused and listened to his conversation.

"Nigga I don't give a fuck. Blow that house the fuck up, beat them, kill em, I don't care what happens to them fuck niggas. Cindy is mine, Jazmine is mine and forever will be mine you hear me nigga? Yeah. Hurt them bad. Don't make it obvious. See yall at midnight. Peace." I had tears running down my face. I heard him coming so I ran the rest of the way to jazmines room and slammed the door and locked it so fast. "WHAT THE HELL CINDY?" She screamed. I told her to sit down. "Jazmine, your brother. He's planning on hurting riley and huey. I heard him on the phone saying to meet him and someone else at the freeman house at midnight. Its 11:30, Jaz we have to go warn tm and their grandfather. He came back tonight. I had to sneak out the window before he saw me." I told her, she was looking at me so confused. "Jazmine speak."

"Cin, we have tog o. Can you climb the tree?" she asked me putting on sweats and hoodie set. "Hell yeah girl. COme on." I said. Opening her window we climbed down the tree near her house and made our way to the freeman house. We ran until we got there making sure noone saw us. We banged on the door yelling its us open up. "Why the hell you girls out so late? and why yall banging at my damn door?" Mr. Freeman said. "Mr. Freeman, we have something to tell you that's life or death, we need you riley and huey and whoever else is in the house to get out right now." I said in panic, I checked my watch we had 5 minutes to get them out. He saw the panic in my eyes and saw jasmine crying and breathing heavy. "BOYS GET YALL ASSES OUTSIDE NOW!" I sighed a huge relief of breathe. Before I knew was going on I saw a black suv pull up and out the window there was a ak47 pointing at MR. Freeman. I screamed and bullets started coming our way, I saw Huey come out the door then Riley, I tried to scream his name but he was shooting his hand gun at the truck, mr. freeman started shooting as well, Huey was getting us out of harms way, I was trying my hardest to get to riley. "Please Huey, go get Riley. I love him don't let him die please." I said trying to get him off of me. "You have to calm down babygirl. Hes fine. WHat the hell is going on?" he asked us. He held onto Jazmine for dear life. I explained to him what I heard Junior say on the phone. He gave Jazmine a hug and a deep ass kiss, "I love you JAz, okay?" she nod her head and he told me to stay here with her and be safe until they came for us. WE were in their garage in the back of the house, we could hear gun shots and neighbors screaming, I started panicking and crying. Jazmine wasn't any help either. Riley and Huey better be okay, or I will become someone no one wants to see.

 **No ones pov**

As the shooting went on the girls could hear everything, they peeped out the windows and saw everything, they saw men on the ground bleeding out and saw Riley and HUey with blood on them, Jazmine screamed and tried to run to him, he looked her way and called out "Jazmine don't."

"Jazmine stop!" cindy screamed running after her. She could see where jasmine was headed. She saw Jazmine pick up a falling mans gun and point it directly at Juniors masked head. "You punk ass bitch!" Jazmine screamed and started shooting his way, she hit him twice on the arm and in the leg. Cindy ran to her and grabbed the gun away from her. "No Jazmine." She said hugging her. Riley saw Junior move and point his gun but it was too late he shot the gun riley ran up to jasmine and cindy and was hit with the bullet. He dropped to his knees. "NO RILEY!" Cindy screamed. "RILEY. Please wake up, baby. stay with me." Cindy cried as she called 911. HUey walked slowly to his little brother who got hit in the back. He saw his blood coming into a puddle around him and cindy. He saw jasmine shaking and screaming for riley to get up, to please be alive and that shes sorry she put them in danger. "Jazmine baby listen to me, its not your fault, we love you girls. This wont stop anything between us. We gotta go Jazmine." Huey said as they saw the ambulance pull up and put riley on a stretcher and they followed it to the hospital, Grandad Freeman was livid.

What they didn't know was that Junior had plans whenever he got his leg and arm together. He went back to Jazmine and His house witht he crew that was lerft. "Those niggas gonna die. THEYRE ALL GONNA DIE!" he screamed.

What will happen when the paths cross? Those paths get crushed. Or will it?


End file.
